


Investigating

by elstaplador



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women meet in the dark, each caught in the beam of the other's torch.</p>
<p>For the prompt 'cover-up'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investigating

Deep in the cellars of the EmStar Conglomerates building, two women meet in the dark, each caught in the beam of the other's torch.

'Who are you?' one hisses.

'What are you doing?' the other demands.

'Sarah Jane Smith, of the _Mercury_.'

'I'm investigating a concern that one of my constituents raised with me.'

Sarah's heart rate returns to something like normal. 'You're Harriet Jones.'

'MP, Flydale North,' Harriet confirms.

'So. You've heard about the strange green lights, then?'

'Yes, and weird smells, and visitors who never come out. Somewhere,' Harriet says, 'there's one hell of a cover-up going on.'


End file.
